Forbidden Romance (Dipcifica)
by KenwaysFrye
Summary: With a threat, it could all be over. Pacifica knew she shouldn't have to choose, but if she needed to take a risk to ensure the friendship with the Pines twins was still strong, she would. The road would be long, harder than most she'd ever traveled, but she felt she could do it - even if it meant destroying her relationship with the one thing she loved most.
1. Chapter 1

She found there were few things she'd regretted in her lifetime, but like any other person, they continued to haunt her. Even as she sat there in front of her computer and wrote the beginnings of the novel she'd always envisioned in her head, she found the hidden events that played out like her own life had... She didn't know whether to scrap the chapter she'd started writing or keep it, but no matter what decision she came to, there was this feeling that kept her from completely holding down backspace. Her finger hovered over the key on the keyboard.

It was strange. Did she really want to give her life to a character and claim it wasn't hers anymore? She read over the first paragraph and played with the idea of it all - and erased it every word upon the page for good. Perhaps this could help her get past what had happened to her.

 _"To me, there were no consequences when I reached for his hand and hauled him back over the cliff's slippery edge, and there had been no thoughts of his feelings when I looked at him and saw the defeat - the anger. He didn't want my help. I understood it all too well when he began screaming shrewd comments at me... crying out about how he would have loved to 'die'. It wasn't my decision to make for him and if he wanted to die, then he could. Part of me knew this - but I had didn't give into my common sense. I coaxed him back to my house, where I watched over him."_

She found herself frowning into the computer's screen, although she made no move to erase it like she'd done before. Perhaps this was good enough for now?

"You're still up?"

She jumped in her swiveling chair and spun towards her husband, eyes wide with shock. He attempted to smirk, but it looked more like a lopsided smile. She calmed considerably at the sight of him and gave an sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm working on the book. But maybe you could knock before you enter next time?"

He chuckled. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just let me save it." She turned back around, saved the document and closed her computer before meeting her husband's tender embrace. She pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and allowed herself to be comforted by his stronger arms.

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too, Pacifica. Let's get to bed."

She fell asleep with no nightmares that night.

* * *

So this is also posted over on my Wattpad - but don't confuse yourselves, okay? I've become very unorganized within the few months I've been there. It'll lead you on a wild goose chase so please just don't xD


	2. The Past and The Future

Author's Note: Check my profile for the next scheduled update. I'll try to keep it going at least once every week, but if I can't you'll see when it happens next. By the way, if you guys didn't hate Preston already, you will now. 0-0

Warnings: **_Heavy violence and mentions of past abuse._**

Chapter 1 - The Past and the Future

 _"Despite my mistake, I took him into my home and watched over him until he refused to acknowledge my presence. It hurt knowing that I'd caused him more pain by keeping him here with me, but I didn't think I could live with any sort of guilt looming over my head. It wouldn't have affected just me if he had jumped - but in retaliation it would have ended horribly for everyone. He didn't see that now, but he would. I vowed it."_

 _The Past_

Pacifica could never take back what she'd done to her father's carpet because it was every emotion she'd ever felt so strongly in that single moment; but at the cost it had garnered she wondered if trying to justify the means to her behavior would be worth it. Yes, it had been satisfying on a level, but it also had consequences and that had been a horrible lashing on her part. The rich part of her felt like she deserved it because that carpet was indeed expensive and beautiful, but another unexposed, humble side argued that it had been a breakthrough and wouldn't allow her to feel guilty longer than necessary.

Either way, she stood over her butler as he scrubbed away at the carpet with some sort of expensive remover that was supposed to work, but the spot didn't lift. And with that revelation, Pacifica's own hopes dwindled. She was already in trouble for opening the gates...

"Don't worry about it, Gregory," She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her personal butler looked up at her blankly, then blinked in acceptance of her request and pulled away from the stain.

"Are we still going to the Mystery Shack like you asked, Ms. Northwest?"

Pacifica reprimanded him for not saying her name and then nodded. "I'm ready to go."

The ride to the Mystery Shack was silent. Gregory found himself wondering why she'd asked to go there in the first place, but he'd held his tongue and allowed her to do her own thing like usual. It wasn't like she was going to cause trouble, so what harm would it do?

"We're here," he announced, parking the limousine in front of the Mystery Shack and holding the door open for Pacifica. She smiled, thanked him (much to Gregory's surprise), and left for the door quickly. Gregory shrugged his shock off and got back into the long vehicle.

Pacifica watched him leave nervously. It'd been such a surprising feeling to just walk on their doorstep again and feel this way - what did she have to be nervous of? - but tried her best to discard those feelings with a gentle knock.

The answer was almost instantaneous. "What do you want Ma- Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

Pacifica's nerves were heightened, but she gave him a wobbly smile. "I just wanted... to talk."

Dipper's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously. He moved out of the way to let her in and lead her to the living room, where Pacifica noticed that his television was currently playing a re-run of Duck-tective played. She was about to comment that the duck was a fraud (much like her parents, she thought distastefully) when Dipper asked why she was really there.

"I.. I wanted to thank you for helping us. Me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You already did. Yesterday, after it all happened."

"A-and I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out, or something. My friend isn't answering me today," It wasn't a lie. She figured her friend was still sore about the whole thing, and she didn't blame her either.

Dipper looked to consider this for a moment before nodding.

That was the second time Dipper had been excited to tell her about the journal. She didn't point out that the journal had also helped him found out her family was a fraud; he was having fun explaining his own findings to her and she'd just taken the knowledge and stuffed into the back of her mind.

She missed the mention of Bill Cipher.

"You let her visit them?! I specifically said not to let her near him!" Preston roared. The butler remained quiet and still, composed so oddly that Preston's wife froze in fear. Knowing that her husband was angry, Gregory's ill response would infuriate him.

She had no time to grab his arm.

Gregory sprawled onto the floor with a pained grunt, rubbing at the spot on his cheek. Preston grabbed his collar and pulled him back up to eye level, not yet through, when his wife gently laid a hand on his chest and used her other one to pry his constraining fingers from their butler. For a moment, she was afraid he would turn on her and deliver blows but from her touch he'd been calmed down enough to let her defend Gregory.

"You have the rest of the day off, Gregory," She dismissed quietly, watching him walk away without a word. Preston growled and wrenched her hands from him.

Pacifica was getting a piece of his mind when she got home whether or not his wife liked it. He had to make sure that his daughter stayed away from the Pines. They were no good for her, he knew.

The door flung open and Pacifica stood there, drenched in water. She flinched as her father closed in on her and loudly told her to get out of those filthy clothes.

 _The Future_

Remembering all that had transpired after that brought some tears to Pacifica's eyes. She understood perfectly clear that her father truly hadn't meant for any of what had happened to really happen in the first place, but it couldn't change what he'd done and for that reason she'd pushed away her laptop, curling into herself. Resurfacing things she'd rather forget was exhausting and it brought back the pain it had all caused in the first place.

Dipper didn't intrude on her that night.

She kind of wished he had.

Author's note: _Personally, I've never dealt with any sort of abuse so I couldn't specifically find a way to get it across - but that doesn't mean it's okay. I swear, I hate writing this but it's a key point._

Please drop a review at my doorstep. I will be thoroughly pleased with some pointers on how to improve my writing. :D

(Since I promised to have this out on 2/15/16), I haven't checked for errors or revised it accordingly. I'll get it done before I post the next chapter. I'm just too exhausted right now.


	3. Reoccuring Dreams

As Pacifica searched for dry clothes to appease her father's wishes, she thought about how infuriated he had been as she walked through the front door soaked to the bone. It's not like she had intentionally thought to come home drenched in slimy stream water, but she didn't think that defending herself was the right thing to do at the moment. He was already angry enough at her as it was.

She wanted to wear something simplistic just because she was already exhausted from the day's events, but she doubted her father would allow it so instead she pulled out the sun dress he'd gotten her for her last birthday. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that her mother was standing within the threshold of her door. Pacifica allowed her inside.

"I suggest you keep the things you did to yourself tonight," She said, moving forward to help her daughter with two pesky strings that needed to be tied.

Pacifica felt the strings travel up her chest and shivered slightly when they skimmed the back of her neck. Her mother smiled and did it again. Pacifica held back a giggle. "I remember when I used to use my nails at the base of your neck. You'd scrunch up and goosebumps would appear everywhere," She mused.[1]

"Well, you're only going to tie it right?"

Pacifica's mother smiled. "Of course. I know you get annoyed when I do it now."

"No, I just don't like having goosebumps. They're weird."

"So I've been given permission?"

"What? No-"

Pacifica felt her head and shoulders lock up. It was always such a weird feeling - it sent jolts throughout her body that made goosebumps appear in its wake. She growled as her mother chuckled.

"Let... go..."

She let go at the request and finished tying the strings together.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... Now go downstairs and get ready for dinner."

"Okay... and I'll keep quiet," Stated an unsure Pacifica. Her mother nodded.

As sudden as the moment had come, it disappeared. Though the nervousness returned, Pacifica found that it was not as bad as before and she had her mother to thank for that. She took a deep breath - a quick reassurance - and then left for the dining room. She passed several family photos and older photos of her grandparents that she used to like to look at, but now all they were was reminders of how messed up her family really was.

It made her wonder if her kind, sweet mother was also another dead leaf in their dying family tree. She tried to counteract this thought with how well she'd actually been raised, but all things considered, Pacifica realized that her mother probably had been a really good person... _Until_ she met Pacifica's father. Because whether Pacifica chose to look at the facts or not, she was still greedy and she had still treated the citizens of Gravity Falls like dirt.

Even Stanford. She had made his life a living misery once for telling her how spoiled rotten she was, and in the end he'd been proven right because she'd gone out of her way to make sure he'd suffered for that with her own money. She huffed.

That person was gone, right?

As she entered the grandiose dining room, she noticed her father sitting at the end of the table like usual, elegantly statured like usual. She knew he was still not completely calm because his eyebrows were scrunched together and his glare pierced the plate. As she made herself known, he looked up at her and urged her to sit in the middle where she belonged. She followed his orders without argument.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's coming. She wanted to talk to me first, though."

The silence that filtered into the room was tense and awkward. Pacifica wished for the food to hurry up and arrive - with or without her mother - so she could just eat and go to bed. She didn't particularly care for the atmosphere her father dragged about the whole room. Her stomach growled without permission.

She thought for sure she saw her father raise an eyebrow as if she'd committed a horrible crime just by allowing that to happen.

Pacifica watched their secondary butler wheel in the food just as her mother entered. She took her seat at the other end of their hideously long table and smiled to ease the tension. It didn't appease for much.

"What did you and Pacifica talk about upstairs?" Asked Preston as the butler laid a rich looking soup before him. As the butler took his routine down the table, Pacifica found herself straightening her silverware in hopes of taking her mind off of the accusation her father's tone held.

"Ah, just about when she was younger, Preston. No need to worry," His wife replied easily.

"Alright. Thank you for the food, Bosco."

"I'll send compliments to the chef," answered the butler.

Pacifica stuck to proper etiquette as she ate that evening instead of eating like Dipper and Mabel had taught her earlier that day. While she did find that eating the common way was easier, it was something her father would definitely not like seeing - especially from her - and it was advised that she not upset her father more.

"I don't want you going near that Pines boy anymore."

Pacifica's hold on her spoon faltered. It fell inanimately into the bowl. Luckily, the splash wasn't large enough to send more than a couple of droplets onto the table. She hastily wiped it all away and turned to her father, eyes confused.

"Why?" She left out the weak defense of being Dipper's friend.

"He's no good for you. He was only in our house once and he already taught you how to destroy things."

"He also helped us with the ghost," Pacifica argued.

"It was a mistake. I'd have rather been a log for the rest of my life," He snarled.

"Dad! That's not even right! I would've turned into one!"

"He allowed all of those -"

"I did!"

Preston stood from his spot, hands slamming down onto the table. "It's because he influenced you to rebel!"

"You can't make me stop seeing him!" Pacifica snapped, also standing up. As she did this, she noticed her mother frowning in the corner of her eye. She wouldn't say anything, but she could tell that their needless bickering upset her; she just wasn't going to stand for her father's drama. Dipper helped them, her father should have been thanking him instead of dismissing it.

"Either you stop seeing him, or you're disowned. No money, no title, and no family."

...~!~...

Pain woke Pacifica up. With a groan, she opened her eyes and realized that she lied on the floor and her computer sat on the table, locked. Sighing in relief, she picked herself up and winced when a random pain shot up her back. She didn't blame it for protesting - she wasn't as young as she used to be.

A sweet aroma of maple syrup sauntered into the room, and Pacifica found herself navigating towards the kitchen in hopes of finding the sweet smell. Dipper already sat at the table, eating.

She gasped.

"Without me?!"

"I have to pick the kids up," Dipper reminded her.

"What does that have to do with making me miss breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes. "I would have woken you up before I left."

"And let the food get cold? You're sick," said Pacifica, moving for the cabinets.

...~!~...  
[1] - When I was young, my grandmother would do this weird thing with the nerves in the back of your head. They're super sensitive, and since she had really long nails she liked to latch onto the back of my head and for some reason I would scrunch up my shoulders and a weird jolt would go through my body. I always got tons of goosebumps - and it annoyed me. I felt like sharing this experience with Pacifica. xD

Author's note: I didn't go back through this one either, but I was more excited to write this one than the last one. Does that count for anything? I swear that I'll go back one day make sure nothing's bad. However, this is also a day early.

(This is like a short continuation of the past last chapter because it was pretty much a cliffhanger sort of deal. It also explains the title of this chapter. I should really start making longer chapters. -_-)


End file.
